project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Project: Pokemon Tier List v4
After a big hiatus, I am back with the fourth version of the tier list for PvP. I saw that there were some flaws with the tier list, such as Mega Evolutions being in lower tiers than their regular counterparts (Mega Garchomp is still mediocre tho) and unviable Pokemon in the wrong tiers, so I decided to make a remake of it. 'Ubers' *Mewtwo *Mega Mewtwo X *Mega Mewtwo Y *Lugia *Ho-oh *Slaking *Mega Salamence *Groudon *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Deoxys (all forms) *Mega Lucario *Regigigas *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina (all forms) *Shaymin-Sky *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Landorus *Solgaleo *Lunala *Marshadow 'OverUsed (OU)' *Mega Venusaur *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Mega Beedrill *Alakazam *Mega Alakazam *Mega Slowbro *Gengar *Mega Gengar *Chansey *Mega Pinsir *Mega Gyarados *Zapdos *Dragonite *Mew *Mega Blaziken *Mega Metagross *Suicune *Scizor *Mega Scizor *Tyranitar *Mega Tyranitar *Mega Latias *Latios *Mega Latios *Tangrowth *Weavile *Togekiss *Mega Heracross *Yanmega *Mega Gardevoir *Mega Gallade *Mamoswine *Jirachi *Infernape *Breloom *Mega Lopunny *Garchomp *Mega Garchomp *Keldeo *Heatran *Victini *Mega Sharpedo *Mega Sableye *Mega Mawile *Rotom-Wash *Mega Manectric *Volcarona *Genesect *Porygon2 *Thundurus *Azumarill *Mega Medicham *Excadrill *Conkeldurr *Greninja *Mega Diancie *Klefki *Kartana *Celesteela *Pheromosa *Hoopa-Unbound *Volcanion *Naganadel *Toxapex *Tapu Koko *Tapu Fini *Blacephalon 'UnderUsed (UU)' *Mega Blastoise *Mega Pidgeot *Nidoking *Clefable *Arcanine *Cloyster *Starmie *Gyarados *Jolteon *Mega Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Feraligatr *Mega Sceptile *Swampert *Mega Swampert *Salamence *Metagross *Crobat *Raikou *Entei *Crobat *Blissey *Mega Aggron *Latias *Lucario *Magnezone *Heracross *Celebi *Gardevoir *Empoleon *Manaphy *Cresselia *Dusclops *Staraptor *Milotic *Mega Altaria *Haxorus *Hydreigon *Eelektross *Cobalion *Terrakion *Krookodile *Mega Houndoom *Azelf *Tornadus *Porygon-Z *Bisharp *Reuniclus *Chandelure *Darmanitan *Sylveon *Diggersby *Dragalge *Goodra *Ribombee *Scolipede *Buzzwole *Nihilego *Xurkitree *Crawdaunt *Kommo-o *Zygarde *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Lele 'RarelyUsed (RU)' *Vensaur *Nidoqueen *Machamp *Tentacruel *Slowbro *Magneton *Scyther *Vaporeon *Aerodactyl *Moltres *Blaziken *Mega Steelix *Flygon *Skarmory *Espeon *Umbreon *Kingdra *Rhyperior *Togetic *Drapion *Mega Absol *Gligar *Gliscor *Jellicent *Mega Glalie *Froslass *Bronzong *Roserade *Exploud *Mega Banette *Registeel *Durant *Swellow *Virizion *Mega Ampharos *Scrafty *Sharpedo *Sableye *Toxicroak *Shaymin *Rotom-Heat *Rotom-Mow *Medicham *Escavalier *Meloetta *Chesnaught *Pangoro *Talonflame *Hawlucha *Heliolisk *Diancie *Noivern *Primarina *Vikavolt *Salazzle *Necrozma *Hoopa *Barbaracle *Mienshao *Mandibuzz 'NeverUsed (NU)' *Charizard *Blastoise *Raichu *Golbat *Venomoth *Kadabra *Muk *Haunter *Hitmonlee *Weezing *Rhydon *Jynx *Pinsir *Omastar *Kabutops *Articuno *Typhlosion *Sceptile *Steelix *Electivire *Magmortar *Sneasel *Mismagius *Absol *Honchkrow *Gallade *Spiritomb *Floatzel *Zangoose *Mega Camerupt *Regirock *Ambipom *Emboar *Samurott *Rotom *Mantine *Manectric *Houndoom *Uxie *Donphan *Miltank *Gurdurr *Klinklang *Accelgor *Mega Audino *Sigilyph *Slowking *Delphox *Tyrantrum *Clawitzer *Decidueye *Incineroar *Dhelmise *Galvantula *Hariyama *Guzzlord *Aromatisse *Cradily *Pyukumuku *Alomomola *Qwilfish *Stakataka *Braviary 'PartiallyUsed (PU)' *Arbok *Sandslash *Ninetales *Vileplume *Dugtrio *Golduck *Primeape *Poliwrath *Machoke *Golem *Rapidash *Dodrio *Kingler *Electrode *Exeggutor *Marowak *Hitmonchan *Tangela *Kangashkan *Mr. Mime *Electabuzz *Tauros *Lapras *Shelgon *Metang *Aggron *Leafeon *Glaceon *Shiftry *Piloswine *Torterra *Luxray *Dusknoir *Walrein *Lanturn *Ludicolo *Rampardos *Altaria *Regice *Fraxure *Jumpluff *Quagsire *Golurk *Mawile *Probopass *Serperior *Rotom-Frost *Noctowl *Pelipper *Claydol *Mesprit *Druddigon *Hitmontop *Stoutland *Xatu *Crustle *Beeheeyem *Audino *Aurorus *Drampa *Mudsdale *Toucannon *Gogoat *Leavanny *Zebstrika *Simipour *Linoone *Crabominable *Skuntank *Granbull *Ursaring *Pyroar *Avalugg *Togedemaru *Palossand 'Forget to Use (FU)' *Charmeleon *Butterfree *Beedrill *Pidgeot *Raticate *Fearow *Wigglytuff *Parasect *Persian *Victreebel *Dewgong *Hypno *Seaking *Magmar *Flareon *Meganium *Lairon *Lickilicky *Tropius *Misdreavus *Yanma *Murkrow *Monferno *Lopunny *Vigoroth *Gabite *Glalie *Seviper *Camerupt *Roselia *Drifblim *Banette *Lunatone *Solrock *Wailord *Rotom-Fan *Octillery *Relicanth *Armaldo *Grumpig *Torkoal *Pachirisu *Shuckle *Bastiodon *Swoobat *Duosion *Klang *Lampent *Stunfisk *Gigalith *Dunsparce *Stantler *Chatot *Mightyena *Sliggoo *Lurantis *Trevenant *Dartrix *Gumshoos *Watchog *Vespiquen *Cacturne *Liepard *Simisage *Simisear *Vanilluxe *Phione *Bibarel *Furret *Swalot *Corsola *Heatmor *Masquerain *Emolga 'Don't Use (DU)' *Pikachu *Farfetch'd *Ditto *Delibird *Spinda *Dedemme *Plusle *Minun *Luvdisc Category:Blog posts